DE 60 2005 000 504 T2 discloses a hydraulic slide piston valve for a variable cam phaser, the hydraulic valve including a plurality of check valves and channels extending from an advance chamber and a retard chamber to an opening in the slide piston. The piston which includes at least two slide elements that are separated from each other by a center bar is supported axially movable within a bore hole in the rotor. When the piston is in the first position hydraulic fluid flows from the advance chamber through the channel and the opening to a bore hole enveloping the center bar of the slide piston and through a check valve and the opening to the channel to the retard chamber. When the piston is in the second position hydraulic fluid flows from the retard chamber through the channel and the opening to the bore hole enveloping the center bar of the piston slide and through a check valve and the opening to the channel to the advance chamber.